


Whipped

by batherik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comic, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batherik/pseuds/batherik
Summary: Mini-comic, single page, of Aziraphale and Crowley experimenting with whipped cream in the bedroom. I'm a huge sucker for food play with these two.





	Whipped




End file.
